Sand, Sweatshirts, and Cursing
by taylorfanatics
Summary: My August 1st protest story! Please read and sign my petition! Campout with the flock and faxness, written by starsandwings4ever with explanation inside.


**ok here is my August 1st oneshot in protest of Rob and Kristen playing Fang and Max in the movie, but my longer authors note will be at the end so here's the story! oh and this is written by starsandwings4ever, but its not on my profile cause by the time you are reading this, i will be on vacation and without a computer so enjoy!**

**oh and this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend RosalieM! it was partially her idea, just my wording.**

* * *

Max P.O.V.

I sat in the sand, shivering in Fang's sweatshirt and cursing Bambi Eyes.

Really it's sad. I can kick major Eraser/Fly Boy butts, but I can't say no to Bambi Eyes. It's pathetic really.

Those scientists apparently aren't that smart if they didn't give me enough will power to say no to Bambi Eyes.

What if whoever I am battling against to save the world gave me Bambi Eye's to get their way? I would lose. There is practically no doubt about it!

Ok I should probably start from the beginning.

The flock and I decided to pay my mom and Ella a surprise visit, so here I was sitting in my mom's living room, in Phoenix, in the middle of the spring relaxing.

That is until the girls came in and decided that they wanted to go camping. The whole enchilada. The tents, food, fire, cookout, all of it.

Except this time instead of camping for survival we are doing it for fun, but I don't think it's going to be much fun.

So mom took us to some sporting goods store and we picked out tents-four of them, and waterproof jackets (we are in Arizona for Pete's sake, IT'S NOT GOING TO RAIN!)

Then we got food and camping stuff too.

And that is partially how I got to be sitting in the sand, wearing Fang's sweatshirt and cursing Bambi Eyes. Well not completely.

See after we got everything, the girls (Angel, Nudge and Ella) gave me more Bambi Eyes to convince me to actually go camping, I was all for support, but staying home and sleeping in a bed.

But that didn't fit with their bonding agenda. I mean really, who makes agendas?

So that's how I got sitting in the sand, shivering in Fang's sweatshirt and cursing Bambi Eyes…well that's why I am cursing Bambi Eyes.

I should probably keep explaining.

So everyone packed up and we went to a popular camping spot, except that it was bare, because of school.

Then we had to set up tents. Let me just tell you, go without the tents.

They are a hassle to put up, and all they do is block the wind, the ground is just as good.

So here I was putting up a tent, by myself, in shorts and a tank top (it was really warm) and I just couldn't figure out what I was supposed to be doing.

Angel and Nudge who were supposed to be helping me, ditched me. I would ask for help, except that Gazzy and Iggy already got their tent up and Ella was helping my mom, so that left Fang, who wasn't doing anything.

I would have to sacrifice my pride to ask for his help, but I needed it so I said,

"Fang can you help me?" He smirked and look there went my pride.

But he did get up to help me. So in no time we had the tent up. I scowled at Fang. Why does he have to be Mr. Perfect?

By the time we were done with our tent, Mom and Ella were too. I took a longer look around the camping site (I took a brief one when we got here).

There were a lot of lots or slots for people to set up tents, with the remains of fires, some foliage, and…a lake.

The water was really blue, not murky like some POLLUTED lakes are. Seriously people, we have to drink out of those, so try to dispose of your trash correctly.

Anyway apparently Ella has gone camping here before so we were advised to bring our bathing suits. The ones Ella so kindly got us…NOT.

She got me a bikini!! A navy blue and lime green bikini!

Well I decided that I wasn't going to go swimming, mistake number one. Actually it's mistake number two because mistake number one was actually paying attention when I was given the Bambi Eyes and forced into doing this.

That was mistake number one that cause me to be sitting in the sand, shivering in Fang's sweatshirt and cursing Bambi Eyes.

So after we set up the tents and everyone except me was swimming (minus Fang, he disappeared) I sat down next to my mom as she collected wood for our fire.

We were talking about things moms and daughters talk about when I suddenly wasn't sitting on a chair anymore…and I was upside down…and staring at black pants.

FANG!

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" I yelled squirming and hitting Fang's back.

My mom just laughed! She laughed!

I could practically see Fang smirking, oh wait I can.

I glanced around.

Now I was being held bridal style in Fang's arms as he looked at me and smirked.

All he was wearing were his black pants…no shirt.

I tried really hard not to stare, but when he looked back up I admit I did. That is until Fang chuckled and I turned to glare at him.

"Fang put me down," I said giving him my best death glare, even though it didn't faze him.

"Why? Don't you want to go swimming?"

Then he dropped me, right into the lake.

Everyone started laughing and I just glared at them.

I went under the water and opened my eyes, before finding Fang's ankles and grabbing them and pulling them, resulting in Fang flying backwards, straight into the water.

"How does that feel?" I asked standing up, the water dripping off of my clothes making them feel skin tight.

The look on Fang's face when he stood up made me bust out laughing.

I have to admit he did look hot with the water dripping down his abs, but his face was contorted into a look of surprise, a little pain and then it settled on mischievous.

I turned around and started to run through the water, but let me just say, that is a major work out.

It's hard to run through water, and I'm stronger than most adults.

Then to make matters worse…I tripped, and fell flat on my face in the water.

When I came back up for air, my flock and Ella were laughing in the background, but I looked to my right and Fang was roaring with laughter.

I felt all of my anger ebb away and I looked at him in shock.

Fang…never…laughs.

He stopped and looked at me, with concern on his face.

I kept the look of shock on my face before I squirted him in the face with a water gun, that Nudge had thrown at me while Fang was in hysterics.

Fang opened and closed his mouth very must looking like a fish out of water…even though we are in water.

I smiled at that thought and stood up just in time to get blasted from behind.

I turned around to see Iggy cackling. I just rolled my eyes, as this turned into a full out water war.

When the sun started to go down we got out of the lake, and everyone changed, that is except me because I hadn't brought a change of clothes and I wasn't wearing the skimpy clothing Nudge and Ella suggested.

So I plopped down in the sand after grabbing one of Fang's sweatshirts, and that is how I became sitting in the sand, shivering in Fang's sweatshirt and cursing Bambi Eyes.

I sat watching the sunset, streaking the sky different shades of purple, blue, orange and red, with the occasional strip of purple.

It's like a rainbow for a clear day.

I felt someone sit down next to me and I immediately knew it was Fang.

I looked over at him and he handed me a plate of food, piled with hot dogs, lay's potato chips and my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Mm," I said moaning in delight.

"Good?" Fang asked smirking as he watched me inhale the food.

I nodded and quickly finished the food off as the last of the sun disappeared.

I vaguely realized that I was shivering.

When the sun disappeared so did the heat.

If you don't know this, the heat in Arizona disappears at night so that it's cold.

Fang noticed I was shivering and held out his hand. I just looked up at him so he sighed and picked me up.

"Hey put me down!" I said complaining.

"You weren't getting up," Fang said as he carried me up to our camp and walked over to our tent.

Everyone turned to look at us when we walked up and I felt myself flush.

I liked the way Fang's strong arms circled me, like he could fight off any harm that could come my way and that just made me feel very protected, like I shouldn't have to worry about anything.

And that was a wonderful feeling.

Fang set me down outside of our tent and then walked in.

I followed behind him conscious that I was still wet, when he handed me some of his basketball shorts and a long sleeved black tee.

"Thanks," I whispered as he got up and walked out of the tent so I could change.

I put on the shorts and rolled up the waistband so they fit me better, then slipped on the top that was baggy, but warm and it smelled like Fang.

The outdoorsy smell, mixed with just the being of Fang.

I breathed in his scent before putting on the sweatshirt and joining everyone outside by the campfire.

So we spent a while telling spooky stores, until they started scaring Angel, then we made up goofy ones to make it better**.**

We laughed, sang a little (Nudge's idea, something she saw on T.V.) and played 'Would you Rather', until mom made everyone go to bed.

I sat down on the bench thing next to Fang while everyone got settled in their tents.

The sleeping arrangements were as follows: Iggy and Gazzy; Nudge, Ella and Angel; Mom; Fang and I.

So after all of the stirring stopped, along with the giggles and whispers from the girls' tent, it was silent.

In the distance I could hear an owl who-hooing, and the rustling of maybe a mouse?

Other than that it was completely silent.

I sighed contently and before I realized what I was doing, I leaned into Fang's shoulder.

What surprised me even more, was when Fang lifted me up and set me on his lap.

I cuddled up into him and let him warm me up.

I stared into the fire so long that when Fang whispered my name and I turned to look at him I was seeing spots.

"hmm?"

"Don't you think we should get to sleep?" Fang asked, looking like he didn't want to move even though he looked tired to me.

"Probably," I replied before moving closer to him. Sometime within the time we had been sitting Fang had started rubbing my back, I felt myself tiring so I stood up and held out my hand for Fang.

"I'm just going to stay out here for a while," Fang responded not looking at my face, so I did something I hadn't been able to do before.

I sucked up all of my courage and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away, just as he started to respond.

My mouth was numb with heat, but I smiled and whispered,

"I'm not running this time. So come to bed," He smiled, but took my hand and we walked to our tent together.

Fang pushed our sleeping bags together, before getting in his. I laid down next to him and let him kiss me, I even kissed him back.

And that is how I came to be sleeping deeply, encased in my lovers arms and loving the idea of camping.

Word Count: 2,482

* * *

**ok so here is my long authors note. PLEASE READ!**

**Robert Pattinson is so not good looking enough to play Fang, who has to be like the hottest fictional character ever. And Fang's hair is amazing, while Rob's is just scary.**

**Kristen Stewert, is not talented enough to play someone who has had it rough there whole life. She has been acting since she was like what nine? So she's like fithly rich and has probably never had to do anything tough in her life.**

**If Catherine Hardwicke is seriously considering doing this to Maximum Ride she has no idea what Maximum Ride is like and how they would reck the movie, so please please please go to ST. FANG OF BOREDOM'S profile and sign on her petition.**

**I have, now will you? Write your own story; details on my profile and don't forget to SIGN! also please review and let me know how you feel!**


End file.
